Sinbad
Sinbad is the King of Sindria. Sinbad is the owner of 7 Djinn. Sinbad is always accompanied by Jafar and Masrur. Sinbad has formed alliances with 7 different countries. Appearance Sinbad is a tall man with purple hair. He usually has a very relaxed appearance. With his long hair and hoop earrings, he appears to be rather nonchalant. He usually wears a lot of jewelry and equipment, some of which, house his Metal Vessels. Personality Sinbad is a laid back, fun loving person. He is known by his subjects for getting drunk and doing outrageous things; to the point that even his closest friends don't believe him when he says he didn't take advantage of a young princess. Despite all this, he can be serious and is viewed as a great and honorable king, who is respected and admired by everyone. History When Sinbad was 14, he captured his first Dungeon summoned by Yunan and since then, has captured 6 more. He has found over seven different countries, hence his nickname: Sinbad of the Seven Seas. Plot Balbadd Arc Sinbad is first introduced on the side of the road passed out drunk; when the SML brothers, S Nando, M Nando, L Nando walk by. They notice him and steal his clothes and jewelry (which include his Metal Vessels). Later, Sinbad notices Aladdin and Morgiana walking on the road Balbadd. He stops them to ask for some clothes. The two are caught off guard and mistake the naked Sinbad for a monster. After some explanation, Aladdin lends Sinbad some of his clothes. He introduces himself as "Sin" and a merchant on his way to Balbadd. Once in Balbadd, Sinbad promises to treat Morgiana and Aladdin to a meal and makes his way to meet King Ahbmad Saluja and Deputy King Sahbmad Saluja, to convince them to reopen trade with Sindria. The two brothers inform Sinbad that trade is cut off because of a group of thieves called the Fog Troupe. Sinbad says that he will take care of the group, in exchange of reopening of trade. At lunch, he learns that Aladdin is a Magi and enlists his help in taking down the Fog Troupe. The plan is for Sinbad to go with Masrur, while Jafar goes with Aladdin and Morgiana, each on opposite sides of the bay (where the Fog Troupe usually attacks from). When the attacks begin, Sinbad meets starving citizens, who are planning to steal from the rich. Upon seeing the condition they are in, he allows it under the condition that they do not hurt anyone. Sinbad doesn't find out about what happens on Aladdin's side until later. When Morgiana brings Alibaba to Aladdin's room, Sinbad listens from the other side of the door, because he says Alibaba wouldn't tell them if he was there. When Cassim comes to attack, his room is broken into, although they didn't know who he was. Cassim then breaks down the door to get Alibaba back. The Fog Troupe starts to attack the hotel they are staying at. This causes Sinbad, Masrur and Jafar to begin fighting the Fog Troupe. Morgiana tries to attack Cassim, but is saved by Alibaba. During the battle, Cassim realizes who Sinbad is and try to capture him, but fails due to Sinbad's Magoi Control. Sinbad turns his attention to Alibaba, and after Sinbad insults the Fog Troupe, Alibaba is offended and begins to fight him. Though it initally appears as if Alibaba has the upper hand, he is quickly defeated. With the Fog Troupe's leader defeated, Cassim decides to flee. Sinbad says that he just wanted to see how many people were truly dedicated to the group and that he really wanted to help them. After Sinbad agrees to help, he takes Alibaba to see Ahbmad Saluja and Sahbmad Saluja, to present the Fog Troupe's case. Not only is Alibaba denied the chance to talk things out with the king, he is even completely ignored and made a fool of. Judal makes his appearance while they are talking and interrupts the conversation Alibaba is trying to make. Later on, when Alibaba is feeling distraught because of his meeting with the king, Sinbad encourages him, saying that they've come from being nothing but a thieves guild to an actual movement who has met with the king. Judal makes another appearance and invites Sinbad to join in him world domination, until he notices that something is different about the Rukh around Aladdin. When Sinbad tells him it is because Aladdin is also a Magi, Judal finds it hard to believe. So he decides to test him, by pretending to shake his hand as he punched the younger Magi in the face. Confirming Aladdin's status as a Magi, he decides to fight Aladdin. Masrur tries to attack Judal before this happens, but it is of no use. Sinbad watches as the fight between Magi unfolds. After the fight, he watches as Kougyoku Ren defeates Ugo. Then he stops her from engaging an enraged Aladdin. Afterwards, he is seen talking to Jafar and Masrur about their lack in confidence in Alibaba. After a furious Morgiana convinces the three that Alibaba is more than capable, they decide to reconsider. Sinbad offers to train Alibaba, but only after Alibaba has spoken with Cassim, does he decide to accept in order to stop his friend. He teaches Alibaba the basics of using his Metal Vessel, and while Alibaba never successfully uses his Djinn Weapon Equip, he thinks the training is progressing smoothly. Sinbad tells Jafar of his plans to speak with the princess of the Kou Empire but hears of how Alibaba attacked the Balbadd Palace and rushes there immediately. Once he arrives with three other leaders of the countries in the Alliance of the Seven Seas, he reveals that he meant to recommend Alibaba as King of Balbadd. However, he respects the answer Alibaba has come to on his own. As fog troupe attacks the palace Sinbad watches as Alibaba fights Cassim. He only intervenes when Cassim transforms into a Dark Djinn, holding it still allowing Alibaba to take a finishing blow while convincing him that he is the only person able to save Balbadd. He was thrown off when Judal arrived and was pinned down with his ice magic. He was protected by Morgiana and Alibaba when Judal dealt the finishing attack. He watched as Alibaba went to fight Cassim in side the dark djinn annd Aladdin vs Judal round 2. He is later seen with his metal vessel finishing off the Banker with a unnamed Djinn equip. Abilities Sinbad is one of the most powerful characters in the entire series. He is extremely skilled in swordplay, as well as manipulating his Magoi. Magoi Control : Sinbad has the ability to use the Magoi within his body to counteract his opponents Magoi, thus negating their ability. Sinbad mastered this technique by training with a special tribe in the mountains for a year. Djinn File:7777.jpg|Sinbad's 7 Djinn Sinbad.jpg|Sinbad's Djinn Equip Sin jin att.jpg|Valalak Saika (Light Sword) Out of the 7 Djinn he has only three were shown. Djinn Equip He is able to do a Djinn Equip with all 7 of his Djinn. Unknown Djinn : Sinbad changes his appearance to an almost knight like outfit, with a short warrior sword. He takes the appearance of a reptile of sorts, this includes a long reptile tail and armor that looks like lizard skin. A jewel is placed on his forehead. He is able to attack with lightning in this form. This Djinn resides in a short sword he has. *'Valalak Saika (Light Sword)' : Sinbad first draws lightning down from the sky. Once the lightning has been summoned and stored in the sword it releases an enormous lightning blast able to fill the sky with light. Focalor : The spirit of rule and submission. Sinbad's hair grows longer with a long scarf around his neck and a thrid eye on his forehead. He takes the appearance of an almost bird shape with hair growing around his body. He wears a sash with a circle belt and a complex necklace. He is able to control the wind (in tornado form) from the palms of his hands. This Djinn resides in his bracelet. * Folah Zozra ''(Beheading Wind)'' :: Sinbad first summons''' two wind tornandos around his hands then places them together over his head throwing down an enormous tornando that can destroy a mountain. '''Unknown Djinn : In this form, Sinbad takes the appearance of a small imp, with dragon wings, hooves, and three eyes. In this form, he is able to perform an incredibly loud scream, enough to knock someone unconscious at close range. This Djinn resides in his ring. Image Gallery Sinbad/Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dungeon Capturer Category:Sindria